


Homeless Jughead

by Lokomotiv



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: He doesn’t decide to become homeless, he just suddenly realizes that he is.





	Homeless Jughead

Jughead doesn't so much move out as he stops going home. One night, at the end of his shift at the Twilight, when he _again_ finds himself dreading going home, he just… doesn't. Next night he does go home, but not the one after that. Over the course of the next month, Jughead spends more and more nights in the shed, and most of his belongings end up there. It’s not until he hasn't been at his Dad’s place for over three weeks that it suddenly hits him, like a punch in the gut: he doesn’t have a home anymore.


End file.
